


Know Your Place

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Kreacher, Winter 1995-96.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Place

Master is back. Mistress is not pleased. She screams from the hall commanding the defilers gone. Master welcomes them.

They don't like Kreacher. Master order him to serve them, and keep himself out of sight. They do not trust him, and he refuses to trust them. He kept this house when there was no one but the painting of Mistress. He will keep it again when the Dark Lord triumphs and the defilers are put in their place.

Until then he will obey Master.

When he orders Kreacher out of the house, the elf leaves happily for the first time.


End file.
